Tri-Squatters: Episode 2
Disclaimer This is a parody series. By no means do I own anything that is presented here. Not even the idea for the story. Episode 2 Two superluminal spheres sped past the stars, crossing light-years within a brief timeframe. These spheres were the conjuration of two Ultras, whose silhouette was just visible through their shining surfaces. The two Ultras within however, Junior and Nicer, could see one another just fine. “You know what’s truly needed if we’re to work as a team?” Junior began. “Teamwork?--” “Teamwork!” “...Right.” “And what better way is there than to practice?” Junior proclaimed, holding up a finger. “Where will we be practicing on?” “Earth!” Junior proudly said, keeping his eyes forward. Nicer followed Junior’s eyes and saw it, a familiar star system that so many of their seniors have touched down on and protected over many generations. The main focus was the blue marble, the third planet, Earth. “Let’s go comrade, to our training ground!” With that, Junior sped off, with Nicer catching up to him, both of them entering the outer rings of the star system, passing the dwarf ice planet, Pluto. Unaware of the creatures whose attention they have attracted. ---- Breaking through the cloud layer, Junior and Nicer touched down on the planet’s surface. Specifically one of its countries, Japan. They were in a mountain range. Though things were a bit… snowy. “Huh… didn’t realize it’s winter.” Junior remarked, scratching the side of his head. “Great, what now?” Junior rested his hand under his chin, pondering about the question. Though, his pose had a slight exaggeration to it. In a few more seconds, his head perked up and he snapped his fingers. “I got it! We use this to our advantage!” “How?” “Us Ultras are weak towards cold, right? So if we test ourselves in an environment where we usually aren’t suited to fighting in, and persevere, we can better ourselves in no time!” Junior finished with a bombastic outwards throw of his arms. “Good point,” Nicer said while pointing at his friend, before holding out his palm as if to present something, “but we’re not from the Land of Light. Sure, we share compatibility with usage of the Plasma Spark’s powers, but we do not necessarily share their weakness as well. Sure, the cold can be dangerous, but unlike them, we aren’t weakened immediately by being in such terrain.” “Boo.” Junior said with a thumbs down, much to Nicer’s annoyance as indicated by the crossing of his arms. Their banter couldn’t continue when two figures landed not far from them. They turned to it, and saw who the newcomers were. Monsters. “Gandar!” “Peguila!” Junior and Nicer said in unison. “Now this is getting interesting!” Junior stated. “Until you remember what happened last time…” Nicer said while taking some steps back, raising his arms in preparation to defend himself. “We should send an Ultra Sign for backup!” Just as Nicer raised an arm to deliver said message, Junior pushed it down and got in front of him, much to the former’s surprise and terror. “What are you doing!?” “Don’t you get it? This is it! This is how we can practice!” Nicer blankly stared at Junior. “This is seriously not the time for that!” “Is it?” If the Ultras could emote, Junior would have had a wide questioning grin on his face. A stupid one. If that were the case, then it would have been wiped off when he was struck by an iceball that sent him flying back. Nicer gasped as he watched Junior crash into a mountain, before looking back to see the Peguila approaching him fast and airborne. Out of sheer dumb luck, he was just able to duck under the monster, and sense an oncoming iceball, which he dodged by taking to the skies and speeding off towards his friend. The closer he got, the larger the crater where his friend was buried in revealed itself to be. He reached the center and stuck himself to the side to inspect the Funk Jammer. “Junior, you alright? Can you still move?” The forward-crested Ultra groaned and peeled his arms from the mountain, giving them a good stretch afterwards. “Yeah, I think so.” “That’s a relief…” Junior nodded, only to notice something coming their way and letting out a yell, “Watch out!” Luckily, he was able to push Nicer and himself out of the Gandar’s way when it burst into the mountain. Unluckily, however, they were met with a couple of ice blasts from the Peguila. They were knocked away, but at least it wasn’t down. “Alright, Nicer, we really gotta stick together now!” “Do we even have any choice now!?” “Incoming!” Junior flew down while Nicer flew up after panicking, with them dodging another iceball just in time. Up there, Nicer looked down to where they were nearly struck again. He sighed in relief, but heard Gandar’s deep chirp-like roar, to which he flinched in response. A blast of energy struck the ice monster, sending it off-course and saving Nicer’s life. It was Junior, arm outstretched and pointed to where Gandar once was. He was just as tensed up as Nicer, but quickly loosened up afterwards, with his companion flying over to him. “Thanks for the save!” “No problem, buddy! Now let’s take care of that Peguila!” Nicer nodded, and the two looked over to the aforementioned monster, who apparently noticed the sudden surge of confidence within the two young Ultras, flinching in response. After some signals from Junior, Nicer nodded and flew over to the side, briefly keeping the attention of the Peguila before it looked back to Junior. Said Ultra beckoned for it to come to him, which the monster mindlessly complied to. As it got closer, the monster was suddenly sent crashing down onto the ground when something suddenly struck it from the back, with its source being Nicer who relaxed from a kicking pose. “Nice job!” “Thanks, now let’s finish this!” The two nodded, and charged up their hands with energy, and formed them in a position similar to their fathers, firing away after. The beam descended, aimed straight for the Peguila, who had just recovered from the surprise attack. It looked up to the beam, and felt nothing about it. Then it hit, generating a vortex of energy around the impact zone, kicking up hundreds of tons of snow and dirt from the ground. The stream ended with one final burst, creating a large explosion that dwarfed the Peguila, had it survived. Or so the two would believe. The energy storm conjured earlier also created a blanket of smoke where it hit. The two Ultras however, were too busy fist bumping to remember that they could sense life forces, and their senses were practically flaring, unfortunately masked by their euphoria. When they were done, they at least looked down still at the clearing smokescreen. Their excitement wore off when they noticed a silhouette behind it. What little joy they had was quickly replaced with horror when the smoke fully cleared, revealing that Peguila had not only survived, but Gandar had also returned to its side. “What!?” That was all they could say before the two monsters fired a stream of ice breath towards them, which they attempted to counter by firing their finisher moves again. The two beams clashed, causing emissions as they struggled to push back one another. At least, that was the case with the Ultras. After a few short moments, the monsters gave their beams an extra push, and that was it; the stream of ice breaths sliced through the young Ultras’ beams, and struck them which resulted in a large burst of icy blue energy. ---- Nicer grimaced on the ground, before prying his eyes open. A look to his left showed him Junior, comically buried underground down to half his body, incapacitated. A shake from what should be in front of him pulled his attention back to the monsters, now closest as they can be, at their weakest. Peguila and Gandar charged up for another ice breath, starting with a burst of icy mist in their mouth. Energy pooled into their attack, intensifying the blue glow forming inside of them. Nicer closed his eyes and braced himself. He let out a whimper, and screamed when he heard high-pitched pings from the monsters, knowing that they had fired it. “Tcheh!” Stopping the beams, a blue and red figure stepped in front of it, blocking it off with a rectangular barrier of wavy purple energy. The monsters stopped, and looked up, promptly dodging an oncoming attacker. This one was a silver Ultra featuring black and golden markings. His eyes were blue. Nicer, whose screams had died out, opened his eyes a little to see the two new Ultras now on the battlefield. Peguila and Gandar roared at the one that stood between them, to no effect. The young Ultra recognized only one of them, that being Zero, who was the one who protected them. “Say Zero?” The other Ultra said, getting the attention of both Zero and Nicer. “I think these guys are angry.” “Heh, you think so?” “Yeah.” “In that case,” Zero said, turning away from his companion, before quickly swiveling around and throwing his Sluggers at two incoming iceballs. “Let’s end this!” The other Ultra crossed his arms, as if unimpressed by how the monsters tried to attack Zero while his back was turned. A glance to the left allowed him to deflect an arm swipe from Gandar. While he was busy holding the monster back, Peguila tried to sneak on him, only to be knocked away by Zero’s Sluggers which he called back. The staggered Peguila was then hit by a Zero Kick, causing an explosion of steam as it was led away from the other Ultra. Zero rolled away and threw his Sluggers at Gandar, with the other Ultra doing something similar by launching spikes from his elbows towards Peguila. Both weapons struck, further knocking them away from the Ultras they were facing. With a nod, the two Ultras ran towards each other, passing with tag before continuing on to take on their previous opponents. Zero picked up the other Ultra’s elbow spikes and used them as makeshift knuckleduster, promptly delivering a series of punches that easily pierced through Gandar’s armor. Likewise, the other Ultra took the Zero Sluggers and gave dozens of large-arced slashes on Peguila. “Zero!” “Extron!” With that, the Ultras threw each other’s weapons back to their respective owners and grabbed hold of their opponents. After a countdown from 3 by Zero, the two charged towards each other and slammed the monsters on their heads. With the monsters dazed, both Zero and “Extron” jumped away. The former pulled one arm inwards, close to his hip with the other stretched outwards. The latter brought both arms together before throwing them upwards. Both Ultras gathered golden energy into their Color Timers, before completing their pose in an ‘L’-style. A push forward sent forth a golden stream of energy, decorating the air with shimmering lights, before striking the monsters and sending them flying backwards by several hundreds of meters before finally exploding. Nicer sat there, mesmerized by the showcasing of skill and teamwork, one from an Ultra well-known throughout the universe, and from one he had never even heard of. The last of the explosion faded, and Nicer’s eyes were directed away to look to where he heard a groan. Junior had just gotten around. Rubbing the back of his head, he groggily asked, “What did I miss?” He immediately straightened up when he saw two Ultras approaching him. Much like Nicer, he only recognized Zero. “Ultraman Zero!” “Huh, aren’t you the son of Zearth?” Quickly jumping to his feet, Junior nodded, “Yes sir, I am!” “You’re awfully happy to see Zero.” The other Ultra said before helping up Nicer. “”Oh- uh, thanks,” Nicer said, before taking note of what this Extron said. “Wuh- of course we’re not just happy, we’re excited!” Junior finally noticed the other Ultra. Glancing a bit between Zero and him, he pointed, “Wait, who are you?” “Name’s Ultraman Extremiton. Or more specifically, I’m Jason Atlas.” The Ultra said, pointing to his eyes. “Uhh…” “''To put it simply...”A voice echoed, much to Junior and Nicer’s confusion. Then they noticed Extremiton’s eye color changing to a peachy yellow. “''I am Extremiton, the Ultra Resident, the other one is my host.” “What the…?” The two young Ultras said, before Extremiton's eyes changed back to blue. “Hey! Little Zero!” The four then turned to the voice, seeing another group of four descend from the sky. “Man! You should have seen things out there! Everyone was very close to getting turned into ice blocks.” A red being with what seemed to be flame-like constructs for a face spoke. Glenfire. “More specifically, you were the one closest. Odd, given your powers.” Another one said, this one standing with utmost calmness. Mirror Knight. “It was a good thing we were able to pull through with our teamwork, right, brother?” A mech said, turning to said brother. Jean-Nine. “Yeah, we could have lost out there. In any case, everything here is taken care of right? Zero? Extremiton?” Another mech said. Jean-Bot. Again, if the Ultras had normal faces, both Junior and Nicer would be staring wide-eyed and mouth hanging as if their ligaments there had torn off. “Ultimate Force Zero!” “Yep! That’s us!” Glenfire said, posing proudly. He then turned to Extremiton, “Thanks for the assist, too, Extre- Extrim- Ext- yeah! Thanks. Your name is really hard to pronounce.” Extremiton laughed. “Just Extron would be fine. And you’re welcome. Just thought I’d lend a hand since I was already passing by. In any case, I should be going now.” “Alright, see ya, Extron.” Zero said. The Ultimate Force Zero waved goodbye as Extremiton took to space. Afterwards, they turned to the two young ones. “Now, let’s get you two back home.” Zero said. “Yes sir!” Episode End Author's Notes/Trivia Overdue episode is overdue. So yeah, anyway, after some thinking, I thought that maybe the series could do with featuring our own fan Ultras anyway. Once episode 3 is done, I will make the series page and allow people to continue on with it. Terms will be there as well. Anyway, how's this one? Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Series Category:Mr.Cutlery Category:Parodies